


[VID] Duet for Two Handguns

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [3]
Category: Léon | The Professional (1994)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Community: kink_bingo, Embedded Video, F/M, Falling In Love, Girls with Guns, Gunplay, Guns, Kindred Spirits, Underage Character(s), Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man finds a kindred soul in an unexpected place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Duet for Two Handguns

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Duet" by Danny Elfman (from The Corpse Bride)  
> Length: 2 mins.  
> Warning: Morbid humor, guns, implication of an underage relationship—though hardly more than what was already in the movie.
> 
> For the "gunplay" square on my kink_bingo card. From one of my favorite films in the world. Yay!

On Vimeo: <https://vimeo.com/90467723>

 

[Download mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/et53t62qsfaj1o7/duet_for_two_handguns.mp4)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at <http://bironic.livejournal.com/188993.html>


End file.
